<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With the Prom Video by Onehellagaykid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277613">The One With the Prom Video</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid'>Onehellagaykid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Inspired by FRIENDS, also has ranya and linctavia if u squint., finn is a dick but you dont see him so yay, super fucking cute, the one with the prom video, this has been in my head for like a week and i finally wrote it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's mom sends some boxes with her stuff in, one box contains family videos, including a senior prom night Lexa would rather forget</p><p> </p><p>inspired by Friends 2x14</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With the Prom Video</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has been in my head for so long!!!! Hope i did clexa justice, its my first time writing for them in a while! also not sure if it's just me but the layout seems super weird of this, so if it's weird to you please tell me and i'll try and sort it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lexa was looking forward to relaxing after work, but unfortunately, that was not possible.</p><p>“Lexa, you’re finally back! Mom sent a bunch of stuff over!” Anya shouted at her as she walked through the door to her apartment. Throwing her keys in the bowl on the sideboard, Lexa walked through to the living room.</p><p>“And why are you in my apartment? Since when did you have a key?” Lexa asked her sister. Her words fell on deaf ears as she took in the living room. On one sofa, there she found her sister along and her wife and on the other one, she found someone she hadn’t seen in a long time. The blonde haired girl raised her head from her phone and turned to look up to Lexa, she smiled widely and jumped off the sofa.</p><p>“Lex!” Clarke shouted excitedly, throwing her arms around Lexa. It took a moment for Lexa to fully comprehend who was in her arms. Clarke, Clarke Griffin. Lexa held Clarke tight and breathed in her scent, god she had missed her.</p><p>A million questions rushed through her head. There was so much she wanted to say to her, after all, they hadn’t seen each other in 2 years.</p><p>“How’s Arkadia?” Lexa asked as the blonde pulled away from her. Clarke made her way back to the sofa, pulling Lexa with her. The brunette dropped her messenger bag by the sofa and flopped down next to Clarke.</p><p>“Urgh so it's long and boring. My boss is killing me, but I have the weekend off, so I thought I could and say Hi to my favourite sisters! I’m only here until Sunday though.” Lexa noticed the hint of sadness in her voice.</p><p>“Well then, let’s make the most of this weekend.” Lexa smiled at Clarke, who beamed widely at the girl.</p><p>Anya threw a cushion at her sister. “Oi, are we gonna go through these boxes or what?” Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister and pulled a box over to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As they went through the boxes, Lincoln and Octavia showed up to gate crash the Wood’s weekly movie night. As they sat down Anya shoved a box their way and made them help sort through the boxes.</p><p>“Hey, what are these?” Lincoln said as he held up a bunch of DVD cases. Lexa took one from his hands and investigated the box. “I think these are some of the home movies Mom and Dad made.” Lexa read the spine of the case, “CHRISTMAS 2006”. She looked in the box and saw several rows of DVD cases. Clarke peeked her head in to take a look.</p><p>“Can we watch some?” She asked, running her finger over the cases.</p><p>“Sure, pick one and I’ll stick it in.” Anya said getting up to turn on the TV. Clarke looked in the box once again and picked one titled; “LEXA – 8TH GRADE BASEBALL.”</p><p>They all laughed and watched as 13 year old Lexa swung a bat and ran around the baseball field, her parents cheering her on in the side lines.</p><p>That’s how they spent their Friday night, watching old home movies that at some point they all saw themselves in. They had watched practically all of them when Clarke’s eye caught on a blank case. She handed it to Anya who placed it in the player and hit play. The camera started on Anya in a dress and a flower around her wrist, it pans and catches Lexa on the stairs, playing with a game console.”</p><p>“Oh my god, no way is this our senior prom!” Raven practically squealed and Clarke jumped up to squeeze next to Raven. Lexa’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to watch this, I’m sure somewhere there’s a video of Anya’s 4th grade play. We could laugh at that instead?”</p><p>“Yeah we do, Lex!” Clarke laughed and Lexa just nervously smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Gustus, take the camera.” Indra’s voice called to her husband. The doorbell sounded and Indra opened the door to Clarke and Raven in their prom dresses.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! What was I thinking wearing that?” Clarke gasped, as she grasped Raven’s hand.</p><p>“I think you look amazing.” Lexa said under her breath quietly. Clarke looks over to her, as if she hears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Anya helps Raven with her corsage and the camera pans to Clarke talking with Lexa on the stairs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’cha playing?” She asks the older girl. Lexa, suddenly very nervous, chuckles and shows Clarke the game. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s only Zelda, but it’s pretty cool. You…erm..you look really pretty tonight Clarke.” Lexa pauses the game and looks up at her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, thanks. So, uh, what are you gonna do this summer?” Clarke asked her as she fiddled with the zip on her dress. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, well I have an internship at Polis industries, so you know. I’ll be working.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cool. Am I zipped up properly? Can you check?” Clarke asked her and she turned her back towards Lexa, sweeping her hair away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh, hold, let me see, hang on. Got it. So what're you gonna do…” Just as Lexa asked, the doorbell rang again. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>Lincoln and Octavia are here!” Raven screamed to Clarke. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gustus spent time recording the kids talking as Indra took photos of them all </em>
</p><p>"<em>Where's Finn, why isn't he here yet?” Clarke was getting visibly upset about it and Raven rubbed her back. </em></p><p>
  <em>“I can't go to my own prom without a date, I can't, it's too late.” Clarke started to cry now and Raven just pulled her in a hug. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “If you're not going then I don't want to go either.” Raven stated to her best friend. Tears started streaming down her face and Raven hugged her tighter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Clarke, we told you he’s a douchebag.” Octavia joined in as she fretted over Clarke. </em>
</p><p><em>The camera jostled and it lands on Lexa on the stairs, game boy still in her hands. </em> <em>“I have an idea! Lexa, why don’t you take Clarke to the prom?” Indra said to her eldest daughter. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Mom, she won’t want to go with me.” Lexa just rolled her eyes at her mom and kept playing Zelda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gus, talk some sense into your daughter.” Gustus sat down on the stairs next to Lexa </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your mother's right, Lexa. Take her, I’m sure you have something you can wear in your closet.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "She won’t want to go with me.” Lexa kept her eyes down on her Gameboy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course she would, you're a college girl. You’re making your way up in the world, she would be silly to not want to go with you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lexa paused her game and looked over to a crying Clarke and her friends. She really didn’t like to see her upset. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don’t know, Dad.” She mumbled under her breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Take a chance. Lex.”</em>
</p><p><em> She looked over to Clarke again and this time heard what she was saying. </em> <em> “God, I’m not even going to my own senior prom.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Okay, I’ll do it.” Lexa turned and practically bolted up the stairs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lexa knew what was coming next. “Look, can we turn it off now?”</p><p>A plethora of ‘no’s’ filled the air and Lexa gave up.</p><p>“Okay, fine. But I’m not watching this, okay.” Lexa stood up from the sofa and headed towards her bedroom but stopped herself, she watched herself on the TV. Clarke would never have gone to prom with her. How stupid did she think she was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The camera panned up and saw Lexa in slacks, a white button up shirt and a blazer looking very dapper. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh my baby. You look so charming.” Indra said as Lexa walked down the stairs. She stopped and checked her hair in the mirror and took a breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m ready.” Lexa smiled and Gustus jogged down the steps. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry Clarke-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Finn’s outside! We’ve got to go! Bye! We’ll see you later.” Anya called out as they all streamed out the door, leaving Lexa, all dressed up looking forlorn at the top of the stairs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The camera cut out and the screen went black. Everyone looked over at Lexa except Clarke.</p><p>“Lexa, you really did that?” Anya asked her older sister.</p><p>“Well, Finn was a douche, so I didn’t want Clarke to not go to her senior prom.” Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and smiled nervously. Clarke turned to where Lexa was leaning against the front door, her head down. She got up and slowly walked over to Lexa. She took a moment and placed a hand on the brunette’s chest, then suddenly out of nowhere, she placed her lips on Lexa’s. Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips and pulled her closer. God, she had been dreaming of this moment for such a long time.</p><p>“God, finally!” Raven shouted and cheered. The group all whooped and cheered the pair. “Took you long enough, Woods!” Anya called out.</p><p>Lexa pulled away and hugged Clarke close to her. “You did that for me?” Clarke asked as she pulled away from the hug. Lexa nodded her head and smiled at the blonde girl.</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you for 10 years Clarke.” Lexa sheepishly admitted.</p><p>Clarke just laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck, playing with the baby hairs on the nape of her neck. “Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“It wasn’t the right time.” She laughed and rested her head on Clarkes shoulder. They laughed together and took a moment, Lexa raised her head and grinned,</p><p>“I’m so glad your Mom sent those boxes.” Clarke laughed and kissed Lexa again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>